My Savior
by sereneexlyss
Summary: She's dying, and he's lying, will he lie just to save her?


They've been together for well over three years. Yet she doesn't have a clue that he was lying and cheating on her. Still going along with dating him and loving him, he still treats her the same... but somehow... everything seems to be different all of a sudden...

He comes home late...

His scent is different...

He barely takes her out...

He's away, basically...

What's going on?

Until one day...

"What's going on? You don't even come home anymore..." she asks.

"I'm busy." He replies bluntly.

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore? You're always away..."

"I told you, I'm busy." He walks away from her into his office. She stopped him from taking another step.

"HUA ZHE LEI! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" she shouted at him while holding onto his arm tightly.

"LET GO OF ME!" His hard force of him pushing her off his arm was strong. She fell to the floor hard with her hair cascading over her face. "I've never loved you, Shan Cai. All the time I've had with you was just for fun. I never once had any ounce of Love for you. Now leave my house, and leave me alone!" She looks at him with her eyes filled with tears.

"You mean... I was just a fling? Part of your game?"

"Yes, and you fell for it hard."

Upset and hurt, she frantically runs out of his house.

One normal check-up at the doctors office changed her life. The doctors announced that she had leukemia. If they were to find it a little earlier, she could've lived a little longer. But it was too late. The leukemia is close to taking over her whole body.

She was kept in the hospital for over four months. She was miserable. Not only because of the disease eating her up inside... but because of the broken heart she's been carrying for over six months. Lei had lied to her. He put up a good act to play her for three years. At times whe she was walking around the streets, or even at college, she would see him with a new girl every week. It broke her heart even more to see him like that.

He caught her looking at him with his many girlfriends. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt a tinge of guilt in his heart. Yet he didn't really blame her. Here he is his hand on his girlfriend's waist holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He watched her run from the scene and up the stairs. He almost wanted to go after her... but they broke up... what right does he have to do that?

Breathing heavily, she was lying down in the hospital bed, still. The leukemia was slowly killing her, torturing her... she barely had any visitors... only her friend Xiao You came to visit her. Xiao You was the only one, and no one else... or so she thought...

Xiao You had came to my house in the middle of one of my dates. She grabbed me out of the room and into a different one. "Hua Zhe Lei... you have to go see Shan Cai... she's she's..."

"Xiao You, I have no business with Shan Cai anymore. Leave me alone, and tell her to leave me alone." He started to walk away from her, and back to his date, but she grabbed his arm.

"Hua Zhe Lei... you've haven't seen Shan Cai... she's she's dying..." Her voice was full of emotion and sorrow. It was hard for her to even choke up the sentence. At that moment, Lei froze.

"What?" He asked again. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Hua Zhe Lei, you have to go see Shan Cai! Please! I'm begging you! You're her only hope now. Please, go see her." Xiao You was sobbing, trying all she could to get Lei to see her best friend, thinking it'd save her.

Two weeks passed since Xiao You begged Lei to go see Shan Cai at the hospital. He didn't know if he'd should go see her. He was worried that he'd bring pain and hurt to her. But he did want to see her. He, from the bottom of his heart, did. He had't dated anyone for the past two weeks since he was still debating whether or not he should go see Shan Cai.

After several weeks of debating, Lei bravely went to the hospital to see Shan Cai.

Once he stepped into her room, his heart dropped. He was now looking at a very still, and almost lifeless, Shan Cai. He couldn't believe that she was dying. He also couldn't believe that he even lied to her. He walked over her side, and sat on a nearby stool. He gently took her hand and held it in his. His heart was breaking, his pulse was quickening... he couldn'te believe that she was between life and death.

"Shan Cai... can you hear me?" the only response he got was the steady breathing and the beeping of the machines. "Shan Cai... I want to tell you that... everything that I told you six months ago... was all a lie... I do love you... it was wrong of me to even cheat on you... I don't know what was wrong with me... Shan Cai... if I could get another chance... I promise... I'll pay more attention to you... I'll take you out again. We'll go to your favorite spot, the roof-top of Ying De? Shan Cai..."

Still, no answer was heard from her. His eyes began to fill up with tears and his pride began to dissolve. The silence was too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shan Cai! Please! Say something! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied to you... I'm sorry that I even cheated on you... please just say something... yell at me, swear at me... something!" Lei was now sobbing as he couldn't bare that Shan Cai was dying each second.

"Lei...?" Shan Cai had spoke, and her hand moved in his. Lei looked up and almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shan Cai?"

"Lei... is all that really true?" She asked weakly.

"Yes... it is... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. Please... fight this disease... fight for... our love..." He leant down in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you... I've always loved you." Tears fell from his eyes as he said the truth.

"Lei... thank you... for loving me..."

A long beep was heard, and at that very second, Shan Cai had abandoned the world, and the love that she and Lei both shared.

After one year of Shan Cai's death, Lei never loved again. He was known as the Bachelor of the Year and the "Ice Prince". Lei always visited Shan Cai's grave, and would often talk to her gravestone, as if that was his only way to actually communicate with her.

During the nights, Lei would light fireworks on the roof-top and make a wish. The same wish. He'd wish that Shan Cai was still alive and right here with him.

"I wish you were right here with me. I wish you were still alive, so I could continue loving you... and holding you... cherishing you... why did you abandon our love so soon?"

As if his prayers were answered, a small flash of light was shown, and sound a gentle bells were heard. A transparent Shan Cai was seen in front of Lei. Her ghostly hand reached up to his face and gently wiped away his tears. "I'll always love you... I'll wait for the day we meet again." She tip-toed up and kissed Lei on the lips and slowly disappeared.  
Lei couldn't go on living, for he felt guilty for causing Shan Cai's misery.  
He climbed onto the edge of the roof-top, spread his arms, closed his eyes, and fell. He felt as if he were floating... floating up towards the heavens. He opened his eyes, and saw his body on the ground, and Shan Cai reaching out for him.

The day they met in heaven, was the day they promised they'd love each other, until the day they die.


End file.
